Runaway love
by BlackAngel of Paris
Summary: Molly goes off into the night. Aikka follows with some interesting results.Major MollyAikka


**Disclaimer: I do not own Oban Star Racers, I also don't own the song..**

**It was the end of Oban everyone was going to leave tomorrow on ships that would take them home to their respective planets. As for Molly, her father Don Wei had finally figured out that she was his daughter. Eva was currently sitting outside on the platform of their base.**

**She was staring up at the stars. She had won Oban but strangely enough she wasn't as happy as she thought she should be. What annoyed her was that she knew why she wasn't happy: Aikka.**

**Prince Aikka. The prince of Naurasia had been of her mind for a while now. She didn't understand his attitude during the tournament. One day he was kind and friendly to her, the next he was shooting arrows at her trying to kill her.**

**Molly sighed aloud into the night. Wandering back inside something caught her eye….**

**A hover board, her hover board. It was a present off Stan and Koji for having won Oban. **

**A smile came over her face as a plan started to form in her mind………**

**Aikka was standing outside on his platform, hidden in the shadows. He had been watching Molly since earlier. He was fighting the urge to go over and talk to her, but he was holding back due to fear of her hating him.**

**Sighing and starting to give up he pushed his back of the wall and started to head back inside. **

**However a certain movement caught his eye, and made him freeze.**

**Molly had just jumped of her base with a board into the air. Aikka rushed to the edge scared half to death.**

**He let out his breath when he saw that it was a hover board of some sort. He watched as she took off into the night. **

**Aikka only hesitate a second before running down to the stable, fully intending to follow her.**

**Molly landed on the ground in the forest region of the planet. Strapping the board over her back she started to wander deeper into the forest.**

**Unaware that prince Aikka had landed a short way away from her and was following her carefully.**

**Molly was completely lost in her thoughts. She vaguely noticed that she passed a river and a small lagoon that looked like a hot spring, and that the vegetation here was very weird.**

**After having walked for about fifteen minutes, Molly came across a clearing covered in green grass. Sighing she lay down. Aikka stood at the edge of the clearing watching her**

**He heard her start singing:**

'**_Every minute I'm away from you_**

_**Is a minute I can't get through**_

_**Wish I knew just what to do**_

_**It doesn't feel right**_

_**Sometimes when I close my eyes**_

_**I can hold you in my mind**_

_**But it never really satisfies**_

_**Wish I could keep dreaming**_

_**I wanna tell you what I've been going through**_

_**I want to hold you close to my heart**_

_**And make you smile at me just like I did back then**_

_**I would but we're so far apart**_

_**Wish you were here instead of my tears**_

_**Wish I could close my eyes and make you appear**_

_**Wish I could snap my fingers back to the time when we were fine**_

_**And I wish that hocus pocus could change your goodbye**_

_**I wish you could see these eyes, I apologize**_

_**Should've been there when you needed me, can you forgive me**_

_**I know I say these words in vain, right now you can't hear my pain**_

_**I wish that like the rain, you'd come down from the sky**_

**_I never told you how much I Love you_**

_**Just let the moment pass me by**_

_**I couldn't see it, what I really needed**_

_**Now that I know it, I wish you can hear this**_

_**I just can't stop thinking about you, if you can hear this**_

_**Starlight…Star bright**_

_**First star I see tonight**_

_**Wish I may…wish I might**_

_**Have my wish tonight**_

_**Starlight…Star bright**_

_**First star I see tonight**_

_**Wish I may…wish I might**_

_**Have my wish tonight'**_

**Aikka watched and listened in silence. Her voice was beautiful. He also heard what she whispered to the sky after she finished singing.**

"**Aikka…"**

**Aikka turned away and leant against a tree, his back facing Molly. He was summoning the courage to go talk to her. Just as he was almost sure of himself he heard a scream from the clearing. **

**Aikka's head snapped up as he heard Molly scream. "Molly!" he yelled suddenly scared for her welfare, he didn't like the sound of it and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards her. Bursting though the heavy undergrowth, Aikka paused a split second, taking in the scene with amazing clarity. Molly, he saw was sitting up, panting heavily while pressing herself as close to one of the trees as possible. In front of her was a large animal intent on making her its next meal. **

**  
His mind working furiously, Aikka jumped in front of Molly and finally saw what the animal was. It was a giant car like creature. It had its fangs and teeth pointed straight at him. Aikka immediately notched an arrow into his bow. Just as the animal pounced, Aikka released his arrow, it hit the creature head on, killing it instantly.**

**Aikka returned his bow to where it belonged, before turning to face Molly who was standing up against the tree.**

**They stared at each other for a second. Aikka slowly approached her holding out his hand to her. Molly however panicked and ran away further into the forest.**

**She heard Aikka yell behind her. Molly ran as fast as she could away from him. She was crying, she loved him but right now she was scared to face him. 'I won't go back,' she thought, running faster. 'I don't care anymore.'**

**She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the tears flow faster... Why? Why did her heart hurt like this? **

**The sudden disappearance of ground beneath her feet made Molly open her eyes. She screamed. With her eyes closed, she had no way of knowing she was running straight towards the edge of a cliff.**

**Someone grabbed her round her waist and tugged her backwards just as she was falling over the edge. Aikka, using his weight threw himself backwards away from the cliffs edge. When he hit the ground, he rolled them over so that Molly was under him and right into a giant puddle of mud. He was straddling her waist and holding her down firmly to the ground by pinning her arms.**

**Molly stared up at the prince who was slightly out of breath because of running after her and of being scared to death for the third time that night.**

"**Molly…."**

"**LET ME GO!!!!"**

**She struggled against him but to no avail. He was stronger than her.**

"**Molly, stop we need to talk."**

"**Oh so now you want to talk?! you ignore for ages making me think you hate me attempt to kill me during the race and now you want to talk!!!! Well maybe I don't want to talk to you. You've hurt me so much. I have never felt this way, this pain. It is all new to me and it scares me. I never came here to race, I only came to find my dad, let alone fall in love. And now I'm going back to earth where there is nothing there waiting for me. I'll be alone again. "**

**Molly was crying, the tears were running down her cheeks.**

"**I'm so sorry Molly…I was trying to protect you from the Crogs. I didn't want you to get hurt" **

"**Well it didn't work. You hurt my feelings badly Aikka. I'm strong enough to take care of myself. What I needed was a friend."**

**Aikka pulled her into his chest and hugged her against him. After spending a few minutes like that he broke the silence.**

"**Molly earlier you said you fell in love with someone…Can you tell me who that is? Please?"**

**He felt her stiffen slightly. When she didn't answer, he said again:**

"**Molly…"**

"**I fell in love with someone who I could never be worthy enough for."**

"**Molly…. his name…."**

"**I fell in love with an amazing person. Even though he has hurt me unintentionally I still love him. But I could never be worthy enough for him. I'm just a normal human. He is a prince..."**

**With that she stopped. He saw her blushing. Had she been looking at him, she would have seen him appear shocked, confused, and finally, happy – the happiest he had been in a long time. She would have seen him move his face closer to hers. And she would have seen his lips curve into a smile just before they pressed against hers.**

**Molly had always been a quick learner. So, it only took her three seconds to overcome her shock and begin kissing him back. He would have laughed at the near-ferocity with which she responded to him, had he not been distracted by the nerves in his body seeming to catch fire at the touch of her lips. Her hands ran up his arms, around his neck, and then up into his hair, where they clenched reflexively as the kiss deepened. Aikka held her to him gently, clasping a forearm around her waist and raising a hand to the back of her neck. He felt full, complete; overflowing with sensation and brimming with pure contentment.**

**With some difficulty, Aikka pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He laughed, not really knowing why, and so did she, though she looked a little disoriented. Smiling at her, he pulled her in for another kiss.**

**They had been making out for a while now; they were now staring at the stars.**

**Molly was lying down on Aikka, her head on his shoulder, while his arms were loosely locked around her waist. There was a peaceful bliss, that was until Molly got an idea.**

**Molly stood, whipping the sweat from her brow and smearing the mud in the process. "Come on Aikka," she called as she raced off towards the river. Glancing over her shoulder, Molly quipped, "You can't catch me!"**

**"Hey!" Aikka yelled as he ran after her. He was right on her heals as they jumped over downed trees and rocks that littered their path. "Molly, get back here!" he called once more. All he got in answer to his demands was her laughter as she ran faster. Finally reaching the river, he heard a splash that signalled to him that she had dove in. Aikka broke through the forest and into a clearing, taking a running jump, he dove in after her. Surfacing, Aikka yelled in delight at the feeling of finally being able to clean off the layers of mud. Molly he noted was busily scrubbing away the dirt that encrusted her body. Aikka swam up behind her, reached forward and began scrubbing Molly's hair free of any lingering mud. When Aikka finished, Molly returned the favour. **

**Stepping back, Molly eyed her work and exclaimed, "There! All done Aikka!"**

**"Thank you, Molly" Aikka turned around and impulsively hugged Molly before he realized what he was doing.**

**Blushing furiously, Aikka jumped away and started stuttering, "Ah, I--I'm s...s."**

**Molly blushed just as red as Aikka while replying, "It's alright Aikka, I don't mind." Molly climbed out of the water and stretched. The cold water had made her muscles stiffen and she wanted to have a good soak in some hot water to relax them before going back and having to face the team. Turning, she grinned at Aikka and replied, "Hey, I'll race you to the hot springs!**

**Aikka groaned while rolling her eyes in exasperation. He was tired but thought that Molly had the right idea. "Besides," He thought as he pulled himself out of the river, "I want to relax anyway." When Aikka glanced back to where she had last seen Molly, it was to see an empty riverbank. "Hey! Molly come back here!" Aikka yelled as he took off in the direction of the hot springs.**

**When Aikka arrived at the hot springs, the steam in the air made seeing very difficult, but he could hear Molly's sighs of contentment. Grinning, Aikka jumped in with a loud splash. Molly squealed as the wave of water hit her in the face. When Aikka surfaced, he laughed before getting splashed in the face by Molly's return volley. They played water war for a good ten minutes before they were too exhausted to fight anymore. Molly giggled silently, sneaking up behind Aikka, when she was close enough she tackled him. As they fell, Aikka twisted around so that they were facing each other, he grinned as he pulled her in with him.**

When they surfaced, Molly drew in a deep breath and smiled. Then, she realized that his arms were still around her, "I should pull away but...this feels nice," Molly thought. Slowly, she turned in his embrace. She stared at his throat, unable to raise her gaze any higher. Aikka noticed a split second later and his breathing sped up. He was desperately trying not to throw Molly on the ground and ravish her. He watched her face for any sign of some sort. Aikka was staring at her; her clothes were soaked and clung to her like a second skin. He guessed that his clothes were doing the same.

**  
"She'll be disgusted by what you're thinking!" Aikka firmly strangled that voice and raised his hand to Molly's chin. With gentle fingers, he lifted her chin. Aikka watched as her eyes fluttered closed and heard her breath catch. A lone finger brushed her lips and her eyes opened. Molly felt his finger tracing her lips and part of her screamed that they shouldn't be doing this. "We can't! We shouldn't!" Molly turned a deaf ear to that part of her and sucked gently on his thumb. **

**Aikka gasped at the sudden jolt of warm moist heat as Molly worked her mouth around his digit. Moaning he lowered his head and brushed his lips against her chin until she released his thumb. Then, Aikka captured her lips in a savage kiss that left no doubt in Molly's mind that he wanted her. Molly moaned in excitement and wrapped her arms around Aikka's waist, she could feel the restrained passion in Aikka's body. Tightening her arms, she pulled him closer and sliding her tongue along his lower lip, she shifted her body so she was rubbing against him.**

**Aikka broke the kiss as he gasped in surprise, "Molly." Molly shifted and rubbed against the hardened bulge straining against his wet trousers. "Mmmmmm," Aikka moaned as his passion escalated to new heights and pulled her tighter against him. Slowly, lowering his head, he captured her lips again in a heated kiss. Molly responded by slipping her tongue between his lips, Aikka made a funny noise in the back of his throat and suddenly, the kiss got rougher. Aikka slowly walked her towards the edge of the spring and laid her down on the soft moist earth while never breaking their embrace. He quickly removed his clothes, until all that remained was bare skin. Molly blushed as she watched him undress, but she couldn't look away. She had secretly liked cute men; it was one of the reasons she fell for Aikka. Her eyes roamed greedily across his chest, arms, and abdomen as she watched his muscles ripple with hidden strength as he leaned closer. "Are you sure about this, Molly?"**

**  
Aikka watched, as Molly licked her lips and nodded wordlessly. Aikka kissed her again, Molly moaned as her nails dug into his shoulder blades. "Molly, I'll stop if you tell me to," Aikka whispered as he moved his mouth to her ear nibbled on it gently. Molly surprised Aikka, when she brought her hands around to his front and gently cupped him in answer to his question. He moaned and instinctively thrust his pelvis forward.**

**She wrapped her arms around his back, resting her hands on his shoulders. She bent her knees and spread them to be on each side of him. As he kissed along her neck, her body reacted by raising her hips in an attempt to meet his. **

**Feeling her need, he lowered himself to rest on top of her, not entering her just yet. He undressed Molly quickly while kissing her strongly.**

**She could feel the pressure of him at her entrance; it was all she could do to wait. Her hips ground against his, creating a sensual friction between their two bodies.**

**He lowered his mouth to her right breast, while his hand manipulated the other. His tongue would trace the rose red outline of her nipple, whilst he pinched and twisted the other. **

**A pleasurable moan escaped her lips. Never could she have imagined this is how it would feel to be with him, the one she loved.**

**He traced his mouth over her tight stomach to her navel. Her body rose again, to meet his ministrations. Lower he went until finally reaching the soft curls of her womanhood. Using his hand he parted them. For a brief moment, he looked into her face, she was definitely ready. His tongue softly caressed her sensitive nub. **

**Quickly, he latched on to the delicate nub, sucking it while he entered her with one finger. She was more than ready, her wetness told him so. Faster and faster he massaged her clit while pumping his finger in and out in rhythmic fashion, until she finally screamed out in ecstasy. He removed his hand, allowing her juices to pour freely into his mouth. **

**He raised himself back up to meet her face to face, smiling at her, he truly loved her, there would be no other he decided only Molly. **

**Molly grabbed him by his neck and pulled his mouth into hers. The taste of herself was intoxicating. Neither of the two could wait any longer. **

**With his knee, he spread her legs further apart. He positioned himself at her entrance. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms tightly around the same man she knew was going to hurt her.**

**A shudder shook him as she surrendered in his arms and he inched his throbbing shaft into her incredible warmth, uncertain how much pain he was going to cause her and desperate to lessen it. The time her had taken with her had eased her passage, and he felt her silken warmth tightly sheathing him, expanding to encase him. Twisted into knots of desire, his heart beating painfully, he eased himself into her until he finally encountered the fragile barrier.**

**He withdrew by inches and shifted forward again, and then withdrew, poised to breach the barrier, desperate to bury himself within her, hating the pain he was going to cause her. Wrapping his arms tightly around her as if he could absorb the pain into himself, he spoke against her lips, his voice hoarse, "Molly—I'm sorry." And he drove his full length into her, hearing her gasp of pain as her arms tightened spasmodically.**

**He waited for her pain to subside, and then he began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and withdrawing, entering deeper each time, withdrawing further, his body fully aroused and desperate, his will straining for control.**

**He thrust, slowly at first, developing their rhythm. Once she released her legs, he found them positioned upon his shoulders. He moved faster and faster. Sweat dropped from his body onto hers, mingling with her own. **

"**Aikka, please!!!!," Molly cried out.**

**Slamming into her almost harshly, he began to feel her walls constrict around him. Her body began to tremble. Her breathing was now irregular. She screamed out as her orgasm hit with a tremendous force.**

**She had now lowered her legs. However, he still mercilessly, ravaged her. Over and over orgasms repeated within her. With the last one, it was his turn. He exploded within her, spilling the life building blocks themselves inside her.**

**The experience she felt then. The feeling of regret and guilt being washing away with every touch, kiss, and word was so… refreshing. As if she was being released after being in a cage for so many years. His gentle concern for each thing he did to her, when she would either gasp in pain or cry in pleasure, he held her body as if she was a porcelain doll that would shatter at any moment.**

"**Do you love me?" He asked again, as if he was half asleep, his hand mindlessly running through her long hair as she laid on top of his body, hands intertwined, her breath steady, but heart racing, as she drifted off into a sleep.**

" **Yes…" She whispered, signifying this by holding his hand tighter. " I do…"**

**An hour later Molly woke up to find Aikka sitting up next to her. When she stirred he turned to look at her.**

"**Hey…" said Molly.**

**Aikka kissed her before returning into a pensive state. Frowning Molly spoke up.**

"**Aikka? What's wrong?"**

**Sighing he turned to her and said;**

"**I think you might be pregnant."**

"**How on earth would you know?" asked Molly out of shock.**

"**My people are very sensitive to the forces of life, which is one of the reasons we ride animals not machinery. Your life force is the same mostly but just now it's changing, there is a second life force in you, in fact I think there are two new life forces in you and not just one...But the only thing that is known to be a life force within a woman is a baby. I'm sure you are pregnant..."**

"**What do I do? What can I tell my dad…..? How can I do this…?" Molly was starting to cry silently. She was scared.**

**Aikka immediately pulled her into his arms.**

"**Molly calm down. I'm here and this is our child, so don't you even think for a second that I am going to leave you on your own. "**

"**My dad and the others will never accept you though… And you're a prince, you have to go home and become King."**

"**I am not going to become king for a while, my father is still extremely fit, and I am only 16."**

"**I'm 15 Aikka, and I am having a baby out of wedlock. What do we do?"**

**Aikka said nothing for a moment.**

"**We need to leave, just the two of us. We can run away for a while."**

"**I can do that Aikka, but you can't you're a prince. Your blood ties you to your planet."**

"**True, but Molly, love is a million times thicker than blood."**

**He meant so much by that sentence, and she knew it too. Molly let her mind take this in before she made her decision:**

"**If we want to leave unnoticed, then we have to leave on the first ship which is in an hour."**

**Aikka smiled down at her, before kissing her.**

"**Hurry up and get dressed."**

**With that she grabbed her clothes and started to get dressed.**

**CRASH!!!!!!!!**

**Aikka winced as Molly knocked over something once again. They had already got all his belongings and now they were after hers. **

"**Molly…"**

"**Sorry…"**

"**Look just come here."**

**She did and before she knew it she was in Aikka's arms. Blushing she just held him round his neck and continued directing him.**

**10 minutes later Aikka and Molly were at the ships docking port.**

**Just as they had sat down in the ship, which was taking them to earth, they heard an alarm go off from the hangers. They heard people shouting and yelling. **

**In the distance they saw the earth team and Aikka's team running towards the ship's port. Molly felt tears on her face. She heard them; it was hurting her to leave them. Aikka noticed what was happening to her, her turned her away from the window and hugged her tightly to his chest.**

**The ship took off, taking the pair of them into their new lives.**

**5 years later……….**

**Molly was looking out of the window of the ship she was riding on. The view out into the endless depths of space was fascinating. She was heading with her family to the grand inter-world championships of Star racing that was being held this year. Unfortunately it was being held on Naurasia. However her husband persuaded her that it was alright to go there. She smiled as she remembered her wedding.**

**::Flashback::**

**_The string quartet began to play the Wedding March signifying that the bride was about to come. John's niece and nephew came out first, bearing the ring and throwing flower pedals out on to the aisle. John was Aikka's partner at his work. They worked as photographers for the major newspapers in Paris. Aikka and Molly were living in Paris from when they arrived on earth. They both quickly made themselves strong careers. Molly was a top ranking fashion designer, her mark was called Even Star. The two siblings stopped at the altar and stood next to their uncle, the two slightly nervous. Then, Haruhi appeared, her best friends escorting her slowly to the altar._**

"**_Are you nervous now, Molly?" One of her friends asked her as they held her arms._**

"_**Slightly."**_

"**_Ah, well, I guess its time for us to let you go." They said as they arrived at the altar. The preacher smiled at the group in front of him and opened his bible._**

**_The wedding began. It was a beautiful site, with the cherry blossoms in full bloom. The wedding was very small and it seemed dream like to the many guests at the wedding, especially to the couple themselves. In the back of Aikka and Molly's minds it seemed so real that they were almost repeating to themselves not to wake up. Not to wake up and find out that it was all a dream._**

"_**And do you, Molly, take Aikka to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_

"_**I do." Molly said, never once taking her eyes off of her husband.**_

"_**With the authority vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Aikka leaned over and kissed Molly, she wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer, deepening the kiss. The guests applauded some crying and some cheering.**_

"_**This will probably be the last time I can hold you this close, Molly." Aikka said against her lips.**_

"_**Six more months, that's all. Just another six months."**_

"_**Six months too long."**_

"_**You won't regret it."**_

"_**I know I won't." Another kiss.**_

**::End Flashback::**

**Molly was brought back to the reality when she heard a crash next to her and her husband's voice scolding a certain pair of demons, that happened to be their children.**

**Molly smiled as she remembered the past. She had scared Aikka to death, almost crushed his left hand, and almost strangled him during the labour. After the twins were born he forgave her completely. They had they two bundles of joy. **

**One son, and one daughter. Atiko and Serafina. **

**Both adorable, but both exceedingly curious and very mischievous. Molly looked over at that them as Aikka scolded Atiko for having thrown his hat at his sister.**

**Atiko had Aikka's blue eyes, and his ears, but had Molly's hair. Serafina had her mother's eyes, but she had the same coloured hair as her father and the same ears. **

**Aikka was wearing a pair of sunglasses, and had his hair up in a ponytail. So far no one had recognised him yet. **

**Molly has purely black hair now which reached down to her hips. Her eyes were the same, but she was wearing cover-up over her tattoos so they weren't visible.**

**She was jolted from her thoughts as Aikka grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently.**

"**We're about to land. You'll like it. My planet is beautiful. Just like earth is." **

**Molly smiled back at him., and squeezed his hand in response.**

"**Welcome to the Finals of the Grand Race of Naurasia!!!!!"**

**Molly ignored the loud voice from the stands and concentrated on the last minutes checks she was running on her star racer. She was wearing a racing outfit similar to the one her mother had worn; apart from it was a light blue.**

"**You ready?" asked Aikka as he came up behind her. The twins were playing video games in the hangers control centre. **

"**I'm always ready."**

"**Be careful okay. I also have some bad news… Your father, Rick, the two mechanics and that gunner boy are here. They are with my parents up in the Main box. "**

"**I doubt they will recognize me. But I don't need to worry about that now. I need to worry about my opponent. Spirit was tricky to beat during Oban and I bet that he has only gotten better over the past years."**

"**Fine. But promise me no crazy stunts this time." Said Aikka.**

"**Promise" answered Molly before she kissed her husband.**

**After they let go Molly got into her star racers and went off to the finish line while Aikka went into the control room to watch from their. Unfortunately the control room was open aired and was situated right next to the main box. **

**When he got up there he saw that his mother was already dotting over the twins, even though she didn't know them. His mother had always liked children.**

**He sighed and went to stand in front of the main controls, and waited for the race to begin.**

**Molly saw Spirit come up to the start line next to her, she watched calmly as he changed into his racer form.**

**The bell rang signalling the start of the race. They were off.**

**Molly was in front. She was going from side to side as she went forward, making sure that there was no opening for Spirit to slip through and get ahead of her. **

**The race was going smoothly, both pilots performing difficult manoeuvres to avoid obstacles or block the other.**

**The pair of them entered the danger zone. In each race there was a danger zone. A stretch of a straight line of the trap which was littered with traps and motion triggered guns. **

**Molly hated this part. She dodged attacks and falling objects from all directions. Spirit she noticed was having trouble as well.**

**Molly was barely a few meters away from the finish line when a gun shot her left reactor making it blow up. Her ship was thrown across the finish line, she had won. However there were flames that were creeping along the star racer getting closer and closer to the cockpit. Inside, Molly couldn't see because through the smoke that was invading her cockpit. She was coughing. She gave up as everything around her went black…**

**The minute the ship got hit, he yelled. His children yelled as well. The twins rushed to the edge of the control room and leaned over the balcony's bar.**

"**MOLLY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**He vaguely noticed that everyone in the Main box had recognized him now. His voice was the same and his glasses had fallen off revealing his eyes.**

**He turned on the twins:**

"**ATIKO! SERAFINA! STAY HERE AND DON'T MOVE!!!"**

**With that Aikka vaulted over the edge of the balcony, landing safely on the race track below before running off at full speed towards the fallen star racer.**

**Behind him Rick, Jordan, Don Wei, Stan, Koji and his father and is younger brothers were running behind him.**

**At the star racer Spirit was already forcing the cockpit open. Aikka quickly made his way up to him near the cockpit. He could smell gasoline. He knew that the racer could blow up at any minute. Spirit motioned for him to get Molly out. Aikka slid into the cockpit and found Molly straight away. Undoing her belt he pulled her into his arms and quickly pushed himself out of the cockpit. There Spirit was in his racer form he nudged the edge of his wing at Aikka's feet. Aikka understanding quickly climbed onto Spirit's back with Molly in his arms.**

**They took off, and about five seconds later the racer blew up.**

**Spirit flew down the track towards the others who were staring in shock. He gently landed and then tilted his body so Aikka slid down to the ground.**

**When Spirit reverted to his normal form the others came rushing to Aikka's side. They didn't say a word as they saw Molly/Eva, and they saw Aikka with tears running down his face.**

**He had Molly clasped in his arms leaning against him:**

"**Molly? Molly? Come on wake up… it's over now you're safe, you won… Come on Molly please wake up. Wake up… Molly………………………please….. I need you…"**

**Aikka broke down into tears sobbing, as he held Molly's lifeless body in his arms. Two small voices interrupted his thoughts. **

"**Daddy?"**

**Looking behind him he saw his mother staring in shock at him and Molly, while is children were staring at him and their mother who was in his arms.**

"**Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy?" asked Atiko.**

**Gently Aikka laid Molly's body down on the ground before taking his children's wrist and pulling them into a tight hug. **

"**Daddy why are you crying?"**

**Aikka hugged them tightly before pushing them off him slightly, but keeping them in his arms, but at a distance so he could see their faces.**

"**Atiko, Serafina… Mommy's gone on a very long journey…"**

"**But she's coming home though, isn't she daddy like she always does." Said Serafina.**

"**Not this time Serafina, Mommy is not coming back. It just you two and me now. Okay? Just us three."**

**The two understanding that their mother was dead burst into tears and clung to their father's shirt as a lifeline.**

**Aikka held them as close to him as he could. They were all he had left now. The only things that were important.**

**He was interrupted when he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, followed by a frenzy of coughs. Spinning around, the twins falling out of his grasp he looked down at Molly. **

**She was alive…..**

**The coughing died down. **

**Molly opened her eyes and saw her husbands face hovering over hers. What shocked her was that it was tearstained.**

"**Aikka?"**

"**Oh Molly…… Thank god you're alive." Aikka pulled her into his arms, and held her tightly as if she would disappear if he let go. Molly didn't understand but hugged him back anyways.**

**8 hours later…..**

**Molly was fast asleep next to Aikka who was also asleep and had his arms around her under the cover of their bed. They were in Aikka's old bedroom. Molly had been taken to the infirmary, and while she was there being treated, Aikka explained what had happened. After that the pair were summoned along with their children to the throne room.**

**They were held up there for almost four hours while they suffered lectures form their families. Aikka from his and Molly's from hers, before they were almost strangled as everyone pushed to hug them at once. **

**Their parents were furious that they missed their wedding and their grandchildren's birth.**

**As a consequence the parents were in the midst of preparing an emergency ceremony for the renewal of their wedding vows. **

**Any anything the pair did to try to get out of it was useless and failed. In the end they just gave up.**

**The renewal of the vows was scheduled for next week.**

**The day of the ceremony was sunny and warm. The servants had definitely outdone themselves as far as Aikka was concerned. Although the palace had always been luxurious he had to admit they had made it look welcoming and inviting. **

**Aikka was pacing in the kitchen and decided to walk into the foyer to peer out the front windows at the guests arriving. His two children caught his eye at the bottom of the stairs. **

**Outside on the terrace his father, mother, and his brothers were standing to Aikka's right looking proud. Don Wei, Rick Jordan, Stan and Koji were now standing to his left with smiles and tear filled eyes. As Molly began to walk down the aisle the crowd stood and gasped at her beauty. Her dress was tightly fitted to her torso complimenting her curves as the bottom flowed outward with tiny pastel butterflies encircling the train. Aikka fidgeted nervously with a large smile as his father nodded to him proudly as if their relationship had been his idea from the start.**

**Molly looked delighted but very calm. She was probably the calmest person at the entire event. As the priest began the ceremony everyone took their seats and listened intently. Everyone except for Aikka and Molly. He leaned in and whispered. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world."**

"**Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.**

**Don Wei straightened his shoulders and spoke loudly. "I do…." Don Wei calmed down as Aikka shook his hand and winked. He took his seat next to Rick.**

**Molly simply smiled and glanced at him for only a moment before returning her gaze on the priest. When it came time for their vows Aikka held her hands tightly and looked deep into her eyes. "Molly, I never knew love before I had the privilege of being with you. I never knew you could love someone so much it could hurt. I never knew someone could provide me with the most beautiful treasures in the world….Our twins are the greatest gifts any man could ask for. And I have it all. I have everything I never knew I wanted. You have made me the man I have always wanted to be. Thank you Molly….I love you."**

**Molly dabbed her eyes lightly as she smiled widely at his words. "Aikka my love, you came to me at a time that my life could have ended. You took me in, cared for me, and demonstrated that there is good in everyone….You saved me Aikka. In more ways than one…In more ways than you'll ever know. Every day we're together you show me what it feels like to be truly loved and how easy it is to love back. You are the reason I have happiness in my life. The children we have created together are the reason we have such joy. You display more strength and faith in love than anyone I've ever known. Your honesty and bravery is what I cherish most about you. I love you Aikka."**

The priest asked Aikka and Molly to turn around and face their guests. "I have been told that Molly and Aikka have a special gift for Atiko and Serafina, if you will stand." The twins stood at first bearing shocked and confused expressions. Serafina then waved happily at his Uncle Jordan enjoying the attention as Atiko looked to his Uncle Rick for a hint of what was going on. "Atiko and Serafina, your parents are not only proud but honoured to give you a token of their love and affection for you." Dumbledore conjured two silver necklaces that resembled the one Aikka had givenMollyon their wedding day, long ago. A star and an arrowintertwined charm bearing an emerald stone in the middle. "These necklaces signify love, honour, trust, and commitment for your family. They are a reminder to you both of how deeply your parents love you. If you will." Dumbledore handed one necklace to Aikka and one to Molly. They both had tear filled eyes as they clasped the necklaces on to their sons.

**Atiko inspected his carefully with a scowl but then nodded with a smirk. Serafina grabbed the charm happily and tossed it to the side causing it to circle her neck like a hula-a-hoop.**

**The priest cleared his throat to continue the ceremonies. Aikka and Molly exchanged their formal vows and lit candles uniting their love. The priest raised an eyebrow at his last comment. "I daresay it won't be the first time-" He winked at Aikka and Molly. "Never the less Prince Aikka, you may now kiss your lovely bride."**

**They both laughed and embraced in a soft but passionate kiss. The guests began to cheer as the tiny butterflies on her train burst into life and encircled their embrace. After floating around them for a few moments, the butterflies headed towards the clouds and out of sight.**

**A/N: there my very long one shot (18 pages) I hope you like it.**


End file.
